Glasses
by inuharrytwiclique
Summary: Mello, after not being home from working as a mafia leader for a few months, leaves Matt in need. What happens one night when Mello shows up unexpectedly. YAOI ONE-SHOT MXM Rated M


**Reader peoples:**

**Hello. MelloXMatt one shot. Yes, Mello is Seme, because I just can't write him being the Uke. Tons of love to **RainbowJapan** for just being super awesome ^-^ Also a makeup one-shot to** xElementFiveX** because the last one o made wasn't exactly the best.**

_**Matt**_

The night around me was dead with silence, shadows dancing around outside the window. I found my thoughts drifting around from tons of different topics that varied from video games to how many stripes were on my shirt. After a while I contemplated going out into the living room in this small apartment to start up a game of world of war raft or maybe I'd even try to get all the way through Halo from the beginning over just tonight…again. Still I sat in bed; sheet's crumpled down at my feet from where I'd kicked them down in my attempts to get comfortable.

After a while of staring at the ceiling I was finally able to pry my body from the shallow warmth that seemed to radiate off of the bed and wander down the hall into the kitchen. As soon as I set foot in the kitchen, my stomach grumbled a low grumble telling me it was thankful I'd thought of coming here first. I searched around for a while, staring blankly at the full cabinets as if they were empty.

After what seemed like half an hour of standing there and looking for something, I grabbed a coke and heated up some Chinese food I'd ordered yesterday. I made my way to the living room, setting my food on the table before hooking up one of the many gaming devices that ran through the room. I pushed pillows off the couch, grabbed the controller and spread myself out comfortably. My eyes briefly scanned the intro before I got bored and skipped it to move onto the start menu.

I sat for about two hours, already half way through the game, and I don't think I even blinked once. I stopped every once in a while to take a sip of soda or quickly shovel noodles and rice into my mouth before I needed to do something again. I hit pause when I got to a check point and rubbed my eyes, causing my goggles to swing lightly around my neck, brushing against my chest.

My heart almost stopped when I heard the door click open softly. I looked around the wall and into the front hall where I could see another man try and quietly sink in. He failed in his attempt to be quiet as he tripped over the table that held the mail, quickly grabbing it to try and stop it from tumbling over. Unfortunately the mail that was about a moth old that had never been opened and sat on the top of the table, crashed all around it, causing the man to let out a harshly whispered curse. My heart sank and my head got a fuzzy feeling.

"Mello!" I jumped from my lounged position on the couch and made my way over to him, glomping him from behind in my process.

"I just walk in and you're already humping me?" He said a bit sarcastically, not caring about the level of volume his voice gave off now that he saw I was awake. Now that I see the situation, it did seem as though I were trying to hump him because he was half bent over from trying to pick up the mail and my body covered over his. I quickly tried to cover up my mistake by just brushing it off as nothing and get off of him. Still a light blush covered my cheeks.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm not allowed to come home anymore?" He asked amusedly before he moved forward to catch my face and cup it between is gloved hands, which were clod having just been outside in the winter air. His lips descended onto mine and began to slowly move in a hypnotizing pace, causing me to practically melt in his arms. He chuckled against my lips, placed one smaller peck on them and pulled away. "I'm glad to see you still react to my touch the way you did on the night of our first kiss." He gave a soft smirk and began pulling his gloves off as that night replayed in my head.

* * *

"_Okay, look."_ _My eyes were uncovered from behind slight and lean hands. I blinked a few times to clear my vision of the little spots that had formed from Mello's fingers being pressed into my eyes._

_Slowly the scenery unfolded in front of me. Sitting on opposite sides of a covered over dining hall table were two plates, one that held tons of different junk foods and one that held about ten chocolate bars. In the middle sat a rose. I instantly recognized this as_ the_ rose. This rose had caused me trouble for a while now. Mello had given it to me one day after classes and I'd kept it safe in our room where no one would be allowed to touch it. Then, one day, it just suddenly went missing. Mello had told me it was alright and it would turn up somewhere, but I had insisted that it was gone forever and cried like a little kid._

_I looked around the Wammy's house dining hall and everything looked the same but that table. Our table. Sure it had been covered over with a bed sheet and we still were going to use plastic silverware but it was still extremely cute and romantic that Mello had actually thought this through. I was seriously star struck. I'd never dated anyone and up until a few weeks ago I'd thought I liked girls. Hell, I still think I might, But Mello is special. He was different than all the other guys and the girls too._

"_Well?" His voice whispered from behind me. My eyes came back into focus from my thoughts._

_I turned on my heel to look back at Mello. What I didn't know was that Mello had something else planned. Instead of meeting his bright blue eyes, I met closed eye lids and my lips greeted another pair on mine. I froze for a split second before reacting on his action. As his arms came to hold just below my ribs, I fell into him. Our bodies grazing and melding together to become one. It was very disappointing when Mello pulled away. I just stared at him as a small smile crept onto his lips, claiming that he'd gotten all he could ever have hoped for from this evening._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_._

Mello must've known what I had been thinking about because he smirked and nudged my playfully in the shoulder before heading for the kitchen. I grimaced when a few lights were flipped on and the dark house became illuminated by something other than the glow of my TV screen. That's when I remembered that Mello hadn't answered my previous question so I followed the sound of clinking dishes into the kitchen.

"Hey, so, why are you here?" I asked, realizing the words had accidentally come out a bit harsh.

"Why? Do you not want me here?" He asked, leaning against the counter with a fake pout on his face.

"Well, of course I want you here; I never get to see you anymore! That's also what's making me wonder why the heck you're here. Aren't you supposed to be blowing someone's brains out, threatening them, taking their money-"

"Stealing candy from babies." He added jokingly. He knew I didn't like that he was a Mafia leader and constantly broke the law and went against everything that Wammy's house had taught us.

"Yeah, that too. So, why aren't you out doing any of that stuff? Surely there must be a small five year old that you haven't terrorized yet." He rolled his eyes at my statement.

"If you must know, I was sent home for the next few days." He noticed my confused look and continued. "Some of the members are taking off, my entire group decided to go home and spend a few days with family and friends, you know to say their 'final goodbyes' again in case they don't come home on their next assignment. So here I am, just for your entertainment." I flinched when he mentioned the 'final goodbyes' part. He started dumping the rest of my left over Chinese food on his plate to heat up.

"Hey Mello?"

"Yeah?" He asked why tapping his chin thinking about what he wanted to drink.

"I'm glad you're here." He stopped mid action to give a genuine smile.

"It's good to be here." I looked down and blushed a tiny bit before heading back over to my game system. I unhooked it and placed it back with the rest of the mess of cords and systems. If Mello was here, chances were that he wasn't staying for more than a day, so I was going to make it last as long as possible and focus on him. "Matt!" He called from the kitchen. I came scurrying after his voice.

"Yeah?"

"What happened to all the good glasses?" I had forgotten that most of my glasses had broken from either my clumsiness or from accidentally throwing them out when I dumped garbage. Now all that stood on the shelves were plastic red and blue cups and one Winnie the pooh cup which had gotten here mysteriously one day without any warning. I was pretty sure Mello wouldn't be happy with my story so I decided to try distracting him. Too bad I wasn't very good at it.

"So…is your food ready?" I asked lamely. He turned and glared, seeing right through my plan.

"Matt…" His voice gave off a warning tone.

"Um, nice weather we're having huh?" I chuckled slightly. His glare intensified and he came closer to me.

"Have you been throwing them out again?" There was only one thing to do in this type of situation.

I leaned forward and connected our lips once again. He tried to back away, but I grabbed onto him and pulled him closer. I felt him sigh and give in, bringing his hands up to grip onto my hair. He walked us lightly backwards and soon I was pressed into the wall. His hands ran down my neck now, raising goose bumps as they continued their travels.

The kiss became more forceful and rough, but it was as though we were both desperate for each other's touch. As if we needed it and going so long without it had created a giant hole where we both used to be in each other's lives every day. His hands now pressed flat against my chest, pushing me even more against the wall as though he was expecting me to try going right through it. My breath caught in my throat when his knee pushed in between my legs where I'd been needed the touch of someone else other than my own two hands, instantly awakening what was hidden underneath my sweat pants.

My hands slipped under Mello's shirt to claw at his back. This action only made him grow more animalistic and his hands found their way under my grey t-shirt. I couldn't hold back the sound that came from deep within my throat when his icy cold finger tips brushed over my nipples, causing me to press into his hands further even more desperate for his touch.

He pressed back, set on keeping me firmly pressed against the wall. Somewhere in the distance I heard the microwave beep, telling us that Mello's food had been fully heated. We both ignored it and continued with our own ministrations. Mello's tongue somehow managed to slither its way fully into my mouth, quickly dominating it. My nails were now digging into Mello's skin, but of course he was a 'tough mafia leader' so he didn't let out any sort of sounds or show any signs of discomfort, which was good for me because already I was about to burst. My body hadn't been touched by another being for a very long time, so the experience was heightened by this fact.

His hands tugged at the hem of my shirt, letting me know I was to either raise my hands for it to be taken off and thrown somewhere random or it would soon be torn to shreds. I went with the first option and lifted my arms in the air. Mello disconnected our lips for the first time in a while as he pulled my shirt over my head. This time allowed me to catch my breath and wipe away any sort of extra saliva that had come from one of us. As soon as the offending material was gone, he reconnected himself to me by going at my neck. A few bites, licks, nips, and soft moans from me, Mello decided that this place wasn't sufficient enough for our activities any longer.

He pecked at my lips over and over again, sometimes hitting the corners of my mouth and going up to my cheek every once in a while. He then brought me in for a deep kiss, which I accepted gratefully, and then his hands hooked on to me where my legs ended and my butt began, forcing me to end up wrapping my legs around his hips and cling onto him for dear life while he continued to attack my mouth as he began walking down the hallway, to the door at the very end. Not being able to see anything I could feel him search for the door knob which made me wish I had kept it open now.

Finally he found it and we both tumbled into the room. Mello quickly walking us over to the bed, letting me drop first before quickly following and falling on top of me. While his hands roamed over my chest, him still attacking my face, my hands continuously tugged on the zipper on the front of his leather shirt vest thingy blindly and every tug seemed to make it worse. Mello eventually got the hint at what I was trying to do, sat up and on me while undoing the shirt vest thingy and tossing it to the side, then dipping back down to start aggravating my chest.

Of course, Mello was a tease, so he'd only brush his nose or chin over my nipple lightly instead of giving them the attention they deserved while making unnessacary bites to the flesh around them. After sensing that his teasing was becoming less arousing, he started giving my nipples the treatment they'd worked hard to get. Okay, so there was no actual work involved but you try to come up with something better when Mello gently took one in his mouth, warming it instantly and making it even more perky than it already was. His hand that was not sliding gently up and down my side was softly twisting and prodding my other nipple.

"Ngh…ah…" I breathed out when tons of emotions rushed over me.

I tried to make as much contact between my stomach and Mello's chest as possible. It was quickly becoming obvious though that Mello was getting bored with doing this one action. I brought my hand slowly through his hair and slid it down his back to let my fingers play with the waist band of his jeans. This action only seemed to fuel him more because he let out a growl, came up to kiss my lips softly before retreating downward.

He used his index finger to drag slowly down my clothed hip, side of my leg and then stopped when he reached the side of my knee. That finger trailed slowly underneath where my knee bent and caused me to shiver. Damn Mello and his good memory for remembering I was ticklish there. He seemed satisfied with my response though because he left that place alone and smirked. He walked his fingers flirtasously up my leg until it stopped on the waist band of my sweat pants that I used to lounge around in at the house.

Those fingers dipped shallowly underneath, my breath picking up showing how much need I was in. He figured out from the glare I sent him that moving any slower would not benefit on it. He swiftly began to pull them down. I lifted of my ass, supporting all my weight with my feet and shoulders as he pulled them down to unhook from around my ankles and went to rest with his shirt vest thing on the floor. I now sat in my boxers while he still had on those tight leather pants that showed off how turned on he really was, and it couldn't be comfortable because the tightness would be pressing against everything. Ouch. I reached down to hook my fingers into his leather belt loops, though why he'd ever need a belt I have no clue, and tugged on them.

"Off…"I got out, not trusting my voice anymore than that.

Before he got up to remove the leather, he gave my member a light squeeze through the cloth of my boxers, causing me to emit a squeak. He quickly removed them and climbed back over me, hovering. I couldn't take the silence so I pushed up to connect our lips again, needing some form of contact with him. What really confused me was why he pulled away so our lips never met and he left me there looking like an idiot. He smirked at my obvious confusion before bending down to get a swift kiss. Stupid sadistic bastard. Not teasing anymore, he pulled down my boxers, which had race cars imprinted on it, and tossed them quickly to the side before looking over at 'me'.

It wasn't like he'd never seen, it's just been a bit of a long time since he's seen, which for some reason made me start blushing almost the color of my bright red shaggy hair. Mello seemed dazed, as if he'd spaced out. Within a few seconds of looking at my member he snapped out of his little daze. He looked up and into my eyes, his blue ones lit up in the dimly lit room. He reached his hand up to pull at my goggles which had somehow managed to make it through the removal of clothing so far. I jiggled my head around until they slid over them. Mello didn't toss them off to the side randomly, but set them carefully on the floor next to the bed, knowing that they were my single most valuable possession.

When he sat up straight again, he positioned himself to sit in between my legs. He trailed his finger slowly down the underside of my penis, making it come into full life, happy and upright. Mello's smile crept back onto his lips as he leaned over to let his tongue follow the path his finger had just made. My head sank back down and hit the mattress, my eyes squinting in pleasure.

His lips curled over the head, gently pressing then releasing it with them. His tongue ghosted over the slit, making me become vocal once more. He took in a bit more length and pressed his tongue to the vein running on the underside of it. My hips gently bucked forward slightly. I tried to control this action though incase I accidentally choked him. He slowly made his way down, bobbing and humming lightly, until I was fully engulfed in his mouth, the head hitting the back of his throat. As he moved up slightly, he grazed his teeth very lightly over the skin, making my breathing turn into quick little pants.

"mmnnn…" I let out another deep moan. I had to keep in a whimper when he left me completely, the air now rushing onto my member making it feel cold.

"Lube?" He asked, sounding a bit breathy himself.

"Well….If I had…known you…were coming….I would have…prepared." I panted out, feeling almost over the edge and I really just wanted him to finish already.

"Well, we could always do it dry." My head shot up and I looked at him like he was crazy, completely ignoring my erection now.

"Oh, no! Not after that one time." We both sort of shivered as the memory raced through both of our heads.

"What about lotion or gel or something?"

"Mello, I'm not a fucking Barbie doll. I'm a guy, I don't have lotion. I certainly wouldn't mess with gel, it kills your hair." I said this like it was obvious.

"I usually keep lotion."

"Then you're super gay!" I cheered sarcastically.

"You know, not all lotion has a fragrance Matt!" He snapped at me.

"I know." Actually I thought lotion always had some sort of girly smell, still I wasn't going to let him know that.

"Ugh! I'm just gonna do it!" Mello cried in exasperation.

"No you won't!" I clenched my legs together to cut off all access.

"What about spit?" I gave him another 'are you crazy look'. "Oh come on!"

"Fine." He reached over my legs to let his fingers rest at my mouth. "why can't you do it?"

"Because I feel a bit lazy right now. Just do it!"

I rolled my eyes. He could be very annoying at times. Then I thought about how that was one of the reasons I was attracted to him in the first place and I let all of this go. I began to suck on his fingers, which I was surprised to get a few interesting sounds out of Mello that drove me back to stand on the edge again. I looked over to see his eyes closed and a peaceful look spread over his face. A grin came to my face when he finally removed his fingers. Looks like I found one of Mello's sweet spots.

He separated his fingers and watched as different lines of drool connected them before breaking. He looked up and me as I laid back down and I nodded. I brought one of the slick fingers to my opening, circling it twice before gently pushing in up to the end of the nail. It felt awkward, but no actual pain yet. He gazed up at me from time to time as he pushed in further. Once his finger was fully inserted he moved it around, pulling out then pushing back in until the action became numb to both of us.

It was when he started on the second finger that the pain increased, making me remember just how bad it got before it became good again. My eyes squeezed shut tightly as he moved the second finger in further. He stopped all motion once fully inside of me. My eyes were shut as I embraced the pain, but I could still feel his gaze on me. He studied my face as if he'd never seen it this way before, and for some reason, it seemed to turn him on even more. I clenched my teeth together and ground the over each other as he began a slow scissoring motion that shot pain up my spine. It seemed like his fingers were searching for something after a while, when he couldn't seem to find it he removed his fingers completely. I relaxed now that he'd pulled away from me, trying to concentrate on this moment rather than what was to come.

His hands ran down my thighs until they reached my knees, holding them down and repositioning himself to align his member with my entrance. My hands gripped the sheets on the bed roughly; trying to relieve some of my anxiety and also to try to prepare myself for what was to come. His hands pulled my legs up to rest around his sides and then they traveled up to hold my hips in place.

I put the head against my entrance and pressed lightly. I shivered when he released one side of my hips and gripped my member also causing me to gasp. He pushed forward lightly, somehow getting the head pushed in with a small grunt. The stretching caused unbearable pain and made my eyes start to water at the edges.

"ahhhh!" I screamed out, unable to hold it.

"Shh..it'll get better soon." He said while trying to mask the pain by using his hand to pump my member.

"Just move!" I snapped at him, trying to get the painful part over with.

He noticed how much discomfort it gave me and he tried to make the rest quick, pushing the rest of the way in with a forceful grunt. I grit my teeth, bit my lip, squeezed the sheets yet noting could stop the scream that ripped through the air, making Mello flinch and move to cover his ears.

"At least you'd be heard if you were ever in trouble." He whispered once the room was silent again. I blushed and hoped none of the neighbors heard, though that wasn't very likely.

He gripped my hard on once more and tried to cover over the pain with more pleasure. It started to work as the pain began to numb and his pumps and slight twists made me start to pant once again as the feeling of being full flowed through me again. Slight pain began again when he pulled away slightly but a tingly sensation coursed through me when he pushed back, running into the walls inside of me. I moaned out, but most of it was swallowed as Mello's mouth covered over mine.

"M-Mello!" I whispered out in a breathy voice.

"Ngh!" He grunted as he pushed again.

He pulled out most of the way after getting a rhythm going. He grazed my insides sending sensations I hadn't felt in about four months running up my back and spreading through my arms and legs, curling my fingers and toes. The feel of movement and sparks of electricity that ran through me were almost unbearable; the actions slicking my member with a load of precum, Mello's moving of his hand spreading it further.

The fire in my stomach was pooling together and gathering to make one big mess. My hands had left the bed sheets and were both clawing at Mello's bare back, carefully avoiding where his scar was from the explosion he'd been in, or running roughly through his hair to gather strands and let them slip through my fingers.

He didn't seem to be in a much better place then I was. His face had scrunched up, one eye closed and a look of pure pleasure covering his face. His hair had become sticky and stuck to his face in certain areas. My indulgence was shown through the moans I was giving him, him returning them with groans and grunts. My head tossed back and forth as my body tried to push further into him. I cried out again when he came across a certain spot inside me.

"Again!" I begged loudly. I would've felt embarrassed had I not been in so much ecasty.

My hands pulled him down so that our chests could rub together and make the experience that much greater as friction was created between us. Finally the warmth that pulled in my stomach pooled together too greatly, sending violent shivers up my spine. Mello froze in his actions too. Then we both cried out as we came.

The sensation was too good to describe. It was as though we were both floating together on cloud nine as the sensations gathered within us poured out. Heat engulfed my body and made my back arch in the whole cuming process. My eyes were covered over by a brightness. Both of our bodies fell limp, him coming to rest on top of me.

It seemed at first I couldn't breathe. Then air burst from my lungs and I inhaled deeply. It actually felt painful to breathe again but if I didn't then I would suffocate and die, which would put a damper on this evening. Mello had also began to breathe again. His body was slightly taller than mine so his head rested on the top of mine. My arms came around to close around him, tightly embracing him.

When he tried moved slightly to readjust his position we both remembered that he was still inside of me. Mello pulled out but his arms didn't seem to be able to hold him for much longer and he fell back onto my chest. I closed my arms around him once more and held him close, not minding him being on me again.

"Matt?" He breathed out my name against my chest.

"Hmm?" I asked, my eyes already closing as sleep began to take me.

"We need to get you some more glasses later." He whispered, leaving a kiss on my cheek and laying by my side, wrapping an arm around my side and cuddling into it.

"I'd just throw them out again." I smiled when he reached up to flick my nose.

"Matt?" I would've sighed from annoyance if I hadn't been so tired.

"Hmm?"

"I wish I could be home more often."

"Me too." My eye opened so I could look at him. I brushed my hand over his face so it could brush the blonde hair from his face. "Can you quit?"

"I wish." He said sadly. His face dropped solemnly. I knew that he loved his job as a mafia leader, and if he quit he'd only be unhappy.

"No matter how long it takes you to come back, I know you will, and I'll always be here. Besides, it's always more exciting this way."

His face lit up again and I couldn't help the smile that came to my face. We would both be happy this way.


End file.
